The Rose Winchester Chronicles
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Companion piece to 'I Know I'm A Freak, It Comes With The Surname'. When I'm writing the novel, I keep finding that there are only some scenes from episodes that I actually want to add Rose to. So because of this, I have a ton of unfinished episodes where I only had a few scenes written. Instead of just letting them rot, I'm going to post them here. Enjoy :)
1. Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:** So I've been neglecting my novel 'I Know I'm A Freak, It Comes With The Surname' recently because of how many other novels I've started. When I went onto my account and looked at what material I had already written, I noticed that I had a lot of unfinished ones where I had written Rose into the episode but only in like a few scenes. To make up for my lack of updating of that novel, I am going to publish my little scribbles from various episodes of the show. Here is the first. This scribble comes from 1x05, Bloody Mary. Enjoy :)

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking." Sam spoke up.

"That's always a bad sign." Dean smirked.

Sam ignored the joke and simply continued. "It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam suggested.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean queried.

"I don't, not for sure." He answered.

"Well who's gonna summon her?"

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam stated.

"You know what, that's it." Dean pulled the Impala over. "This is about Jessica and Noel, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed them somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night, it's gonna' kill you. Now listen to me, it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed them. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean, I'm the one who dragged you away from Stanford in the first place." He stated.

"I don't blame you." He answered, in a quiet tone.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned them." Sam blurted.

I immediately furrowed an eyebrow before turning to Sam. "What you do mean you could've warned them?"

Sam didn't answer, only sighed.

"It doesn't matter!" Dean stated. "You didn't know what was gonna' happen! And Besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean we all know about it. It's not gonna' work with Mary anyway."

"No you don't."

"What?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." Sam explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret it I told you, would it?" He stated.

Dean and I exchanged glances.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." Dean spoke up.

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." Sam stated.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, we walked into a room that was full of mirrors. "Well...that's just great." Stated Dean as he pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror. "All right let's start looking." He sighed.

We all split up. Dean and Sam walked off down the corridor to another part of the warehouse while I stayed looking in the room.

Inspecting each mirror, I soon came across one that matched the one on the photo exactly.

"Hey, I found it!" I shouted to them.

Sam and Dean walked back in and over to the mirror.

Dean sighed. "You sure about this?"

Sam nodded and handed the torch to Dean. Taking a deep breath, he stood directly in front of the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Sam picked up the crowbar. "Bloody Mary."

Suddenly, a light began to illuminate the warehouse.

"I'll go check that out. You two stay here." Dean stated.

I shook his head. "You need back up."

"So does Sam."

"I'm fine." I nodded. "Go."

"Be careful." Dean looked at Sam one last time before turning and walking off with me. "Smash anything that moves!" He shouted.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Hearing a breath, I turned to look at one of the other mirrors. Concluding that I must have been going crazy, I turned back to Mary's mirror to find her in it. I gasped in shock.

She then appeared in another mirror.

"Come on. Come into this one." I shouted before looking at my reflection which was moving freely of its own accord.

Suddenly, my lungs felt as if they had been blocked. Struggling for breath, trails of blood seeped from my eyes and down my cheeks, Dropping the crowbar, it hit the ground with a clatter before I clutched my heart as it throbbed painfully.

"It's your fault. You killed them. You killed Jessica and Noel." The reflection stated. "You never told them the truth, who you really were."

My knees buckled beneath me as I fell to the floor.

"But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having, of Jessica and Noel dying, screaming, burning. You had them for months before they died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to be normal, to believe they were just dreams. How could you leave them like that? How could you leave them alone, to die!?"

I breathed heavily in pain. "Gah!" I groaned.

"You dreamt it would happen!" My reflection shouted.

Dean screamed as he smashed the mirror with the crowbar.

Rose knelt down beside me before taking me in her arms. "Sam?"

Dean also knelt down in front of me. "Sam? Sammy?"

"It's Sam." I stated.

"God, are you okay" Rose asked, wiping away some of the blood from my eye.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded.

"Come on, come on." Dean pulled me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulders to take my weight.

Suddenly, Mary began to climb out of the mirror.

I gasped before the pain hit me once again.

We all fell to the ground, blood pouring from our eyes.

"You killed all those people!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Dean screamed.

Mary turned to look at him, before seeing her reflection in the mirror Dean was holding.

"No!" Mary screamed piercingly as she fell to the floor. Beginning to choke and splutter, she melted away into a pool of blood.

Grabbing her mirror, Dean smashed it causing the glass to shatter into millions of tiny shards.

"Hey?" Dean called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?"

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Dean pulled up outside Charlie's house.

"So this is really over?" She asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Dean reached back to shake her hand before she got out of the Impala.

"Charlie?" Sam called.

Charlie turned around. "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie smiled faintly before waving and walking into the house.

Dean gently hit Sam on the arm. "That's good advice." He drove off.

"Hey Sam?" I spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over, what was your secret?" I asked.

"Look...you're my little sis and my brother, and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam stated.

_My gut twisted. He knew something about Noel. What did he mean he could've warned them?_


	2. Bugs

As we pulled up outside the university, I opened the door and got out of the car with the box of bones. We then walked off towards the building.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Stated Sam.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?" Dean suggested.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "Question is, why bugs? And why now?"

"That's two questions." Dean was trying to be clever.

I just ignored him.

"Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" He asked.

"Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through...And so does Sam." I answered.

"How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?" Dean stated.

"Dean, come on!" I stopped walking and turned to face him. "This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about."

"Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up."

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough."

"So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?" Dean asked.

"Was? Is. Always has been." I stated.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because we wanted to go to school and live our lives, which, to our whacked-out family, made us the freaks."

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters."

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house." Sam stated.

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth." Dean's tone had changed now to an angry, defensive one.

"Yeah, because he had thrown Rose out of the house. He didn't even give her a chance to fully explain!"

"And then you walked out too!"

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me." I stated, interupting my brother's argument before it escalated.

"Rose, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. That goes for you too, Sam. He was scared."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe." Dean explained.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us any of that?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone."

I lowered my head, saddened.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment." Dean walked off.


	3. Faith

Opening the trunk of the Impala, Dean handed Sam and I a taser each.

"What do you get these amped up to?" Asked Sam.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean answered.

My eyes widened. "Damn."

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Dean smiled.

I nodded.

Walking down into the basement, my taser was cocked and ready. Shininh the torch around the dismal room, I tried to seek out the thing we were supposed to be hunting.

'bang, bang, bang'

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to Dean before walking further into the basement. I noticed a tattered wooden cupboard and made my way over to it.

"On three." Dean whispered. "One. Two. Three."

I swung open the door to the screams of two young children. The boy and girl were crouched inside covering their ears.

"Is it still here?" Dean asked them.

The children nodded.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go." Dean rushed off towards the stairs with them. "Alright, go!" As he began to ascend the stairs, a hand grabbed his leg knocking him back down.

The children screamed and ran.

I noticed Sam at the foot of the stairs. "Get them outta' here!" I shouted.

Sam nodded.

"A little help here Rose!" Shouted Dean.

I shot the taser at the thing but it missed.

The thing dissapeared.

Dean picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off. "Rose, go and help Sam, I can handle this son of a bitch." He stated.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you down here with that thing."

"You don't have a taser, it's safer upstairs." Dean retorted.

"I don't care." Walking up a few steps, I used my torch to keep look out.

Dean picked up a stone from the floor and threw it at the wall creating a clatter. "Come on!" He shouted in an attempt to attract it.

Suddenly, a ragged, hairy creature leapt out from the shadows. "Dean!" I screamed.

The creature grabbed Dean and threw him backwards across the room causing him to drop the taser.

Scrambling across the puddles of water swamping the floor of the basement, Dean grabbed the taser.

As he aimed it at the creature, my eyes widened. "Dean! Don't!" I screamed.

Pulling the trigger of the taser, the fires came flying out and latched onto the thing. Electricity began to surge through him into the water causing it to pass through the puddles of water and electrocute Dean.

"Ahh!" He moaned in pain as his entire body squirmed and shook in pain.

"Dean!" I screamed. "No!"

Descending the steps, I sprinted over to Dean and knelt down beside him. His eyes were closed. Taking him into my arms, I supported him as I desperately searched for a pulse. "Dean, hey, hey!"


	4. Dead Man's Blood

Back at the motel room, Sam was pacing nervously. "It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help."

"Dean's got it." Dad stated, looking over at Sam and I. "Sammy. Rosie."

"Yeah." We nodded.

"I don't think I ever told you this but...the day you two were born, you know what I did?"

"No." Sam shook his head.

"I put $100 into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother." He paused. "It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another $100 until..." Dad looked down for a second. "Anyway my point is, that this is never the life that I wanted for you both."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" I asked.

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you kids alive. I wanted you...prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I ..uh...I stopped being your father and I...I became your drill sargent. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gunna be alone. Vulnerable. Rosie." His gaze went between Sam and I. "Sammy." He sighed. "It just...it never occured to me what you both wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that we're just different.

I huffed a laugh.

"What?"

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess and Noel...well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone." I stated.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?" Sam asked.

He smiled. "I spent it on ammo."

We all looked at each other, before smiling and laughing.


	5. Everybody Loves a Clown

Stood out in a field, my eyes were swamped by tears that were pouring down my face. Our Father's pyre was burning in front of us, the oranges and yellows of the flames flickered as the fire crackled. Not one of us had said a word since we'd left the hospital. As I broke down into a sob, Sam wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against his side in a comforting embrace.

Dad's death was an unexpected blow, and had hit us all hard. I looked across at Dean, he was standing a few steps foward then we were with his hands buried deep in his pockets. I couldn't see whether he was crying or not, but I could imagine that he was. Sniffling, I broke the silence shrouding us. "Before he..." I began in weak tone that broke half way through my sentence. "Before..." I couldn't bring myself to say that word. "Did he say anything to you? About anything?"

"No. Nothing." Eyes remaining fixed on the pyre, he didn't turn to look at us.

Sam rubbed his hand up and down on my arm.

As my eyes filled with tears once again, I buried myself against Sam's chest as I let them fall.

* * *

"Huh." Dean glanced at Sam.

"What?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having second thoughts." Sam stated.

"Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam." Dean stated.

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all." Dean replied shaking his head.

* * *

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out." Dean suggested.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?"

Dean nodded casually.

Sam lowered the phone. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap."

"Oh, god." Dean scoffed.

"This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man." He stated.

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to." Dean retorted.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you used to pick a fight with the man every time you saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late." Dean stated viciously.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam's voice broke in sorrow and sadness.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" Dean shouted.

"I'm going to call Ellen." Sam walked off quickly, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Nice..." I spoke up. "Real nice..." I turned to Dean, amazed at what I had just witnessed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't start, Rose." Dean stated.

I scoffed.

"Listen..." Dean began.

"No you listen!" I stated. "You are not the only one who's lost Dad. We all have. He is your little brother, and he's scared, and grieving, and is trying to cope the best he can. He was just trying to help you, Dean, and you threw it back in his face along with a whole bunch of crap that he's already feeling guilty about. You could try and be a little sensitive." I walked off after Sam.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

I walked out into the salvage outside Bobby's and over to Dean who was working on the Impala. I paced for a few seconds before gathering up the strength. "You were right."

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that I used to pick fights with him alot. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late." I admitted in a tone that showed how beaten down I was right now. "I miss him, man." My soft tone cracked. "And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know." I paused. "I'll let you get back to work." I walked off.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Dean was still for a moment before he slowly picked up a crowbar from the ground and used it to smash the window of one of the wrecked cars in the salvage yard. Turning to the Impala, he began to strike the trunk repeatedly creating a large dint. "Gahh!" He screamed before allowing the crowbar to drop to the ground with a clatter. He breathed heavily before a tear rolled down his cheek.


	6. Jus In Bello

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Asked Dean.

"Aww…you can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue." Ruby explained.

He nodded. "I got virtue."

Ruby laughed. "Nice try. You're not a virgin."

I smirked. "Nobody here's a virgin."

Dean turned to me.

I scoffed. "Don't look at me with those judgy green eyes, you were banging chicks in high school." I then noticed the expression on Nancy's face. "No. No way."

"You're kidding me, r–. You're…" Dean's eyes widened.

"What? It's a choice, okay?"

"So, y-you've never… Not even once?" He asked. "I mean not even –" Dean paused. "Wow."


	7. I Know What You Did Last Summer

While Dean and Sam were hustling pool, I was sat on one of the stools of the bar.

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back." Sam stated, pretending to be drunk.

Hearing him, reminded me that I wasn't drunk enough. I signalled the bartender.

"Double."

He nodded.

Glancing around at the joint, I noticed Leon standing across the bar.

Turning back to the bartender, I took a few notes out of my pokcet before putting them down on the counter. "On seconds thoughts, just keep the money." I walked over to Leon. "Hey."

Dean was standing next to me in a matter of seconds. "Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me."

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." Leon stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers - that's reliable." Dean said sarcastically.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt." Leon explained.

"Why? Who is she?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"No idea." Leon shrugged. "But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out." I turned to Dean.

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean lied.

"What case?" Leon asked.

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads."

"Sounds dangerous." He mocked.

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important." Dean stated.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." Leon replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?" I asked.

* * *

In the Impala, I was sat in the back while Sam and Dean were in the front.

"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks." Sam, who was sat shotgun, hung up. "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real."

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive." Dean stated.

"We've driven further for less, Dean." I added.

Dean shook his head.

"You got something to say, say it." I stated sternly, I was sick of his bullshit.

"Oh, I'm saying it - this sucks." Dean complained.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Leon threw us the tip."

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bastard is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and - and you're BFF with a demon?"

"I told you, Dean, he helped me go after Lilith." I stated.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details."

* * *

_-Six Months Earlier-_

Burying a box with one of my IDs in it, I pushed back the soil over the top of it. My head hurt from grief, and the amount of alcohol I had consumed. Standing up, I looked around. "Come on!" I screamed, raising my arms. "Where the hell are you?"

"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers. Don't take this the wrong way, Rose, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother and being abandoned by the other didn't agree with you." He cocked his head to the side.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first."

Taking the knife out of my pocket, I slammed it down on the table. "No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games."

"Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go. I'm sorry, Rose. That's not gonna happen."

Growling in anger, I stabbed the knife into the crossroad demon's hand. "I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want your candy! I want to trade places with Dean."

"No."

I growled once again. "Just take me! It's a fair trade!" I screamed desperately.

"No."

"Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me."

"Don't you understand, Rose? It's not about your soul. Dean's in Hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord."

Growling in anger, I ripped the knife from the demon's hand and stabbed it into his throat.


	8. The Monster at the End of This Book

Shivering, I put on my navy military coat and began fastening the brass buttons. There was a slight chill in the air, and the clouds were hiding the very little sun we had. Opening the trunk of the Impala, I lifted the inner compartment and propped it up with one of the rifles. Taking out the fake ID's, I handed them out to Sam and Dean before putting mine in my coat pocket. Looking around at the street, I located the comic book store and turned to Sam.

"So what are we investigating?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, but it's worth checking out."

* * *

Dressed in their FBI costumes, Dean and Sam entered the store first with me following behind.

"Uh...can I help you?" Asked the man behind the counter who looked up as we approached.

Sam and Dean reached into the lining of their long black coats and pulled out their ID's.

I did the same.

"Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung, Shaw and Gowan. Just need to ask you a few questions." Dean stated.

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Asked Sam.

"Like what?" The man furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights." I stated.

"I don't think so. Why?" The man looked at us with a confused expression.

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Sam continued to question.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" He asked in a skeptical tone.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

"I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" The man grinned. "You're fans right?"

"Fans of what?" Asked Sam.

"LARPing?" I furrowed an eyebrow. "What the hell's that?"

"Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too." The man nodded.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." I shook my head.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh...'Supernatural'. three siblings, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve, Dirk and Retta? Uh, Sal, Dane and Rona?" The man struggled.

"Sam, Dean and Rose?" I went out on a limb.

"That's it!" The man smiled.

"You're saying this is a book?" Asked Dean.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." The man walked over to the Bargain Bin.

We followed.

He began to search through. "Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah" The man took out a book and handed it to Dean. "That's the first one, I think."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow as he looked at the cover of the book. "Supernatural by Carver Edlund." He flipped it over. "Along a lonely california highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths." Dean looked at Sam and I before turning back to the man. "We're gonna need all the copies of Supernatural you have." He stated.

* * *

Sitting with his head resting against the wall, Dean lay slumped across his bed reading through the copies of Supernatural that we had purchased. "Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the baseball mobile in you and Sammy's nursery to me having sex."

"Remind me never to sit in the back of the Impala ever again!" I stated with a smirk.

Sam smirked too.

"This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean threw the book across the bed.

"You got me." Sam shrugged.

"I mean, how come we haven't heard of them before?" I asked before getting up off my bed and walking over to Sam.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one, 'No Rest For The Wicked', ends with Dean going to hell."

"I reiterate. Freaking insane." I emphasised. "Check out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Dean walked over and began to read through the screen. "Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this - Simpatico says 'the demon story line is trite, cliche'd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." He stated.

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better."

Browsing the site, Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "What the heck is Roam and Dose?"

"As in...Rose and Sam, Dean and Rose. Together." Sam explained.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow and walked over. "Like, together together?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"They do know that you two are my brothers, right?" I stated.

"Doesn't seem to matter." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, come on. That...that's just sick." I shut the laptop in disgust. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Ah, that might not be so easy." Sam stated.

"Why not?" Asked Dean.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name." He explained.

"Somebody's gotta know who he is." I shrugged.

* * *

Standing in the publisher's office, an eager, young woman shook us all by the hand and smiled widely.

"So you published the 'Supernatural' books?" Asked Sam.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know - 'Doctor Sexy, M.D.'?" She scoffed. "Please."

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can ...shine a light on an underappreciated series." Sam continued.

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again." The woman grinned.

"Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why - why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all." Dean stated.

The woman began to get emotional. "My god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so...strong...and sad and brave. And Sam...and Rose...I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in - In 'Heart', when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in the first book when Rose finds Noel pinned to the wall with a knife through his heart. The emotion that the reader feels as she is screaming for him, through the flames and the heat..." She wiped away tears. "And then...her brothers never show up, and she's left all alone with no one to turn to..." She paused. "I'm sorry, but that was such a beautiful moment..."

Sam lowered his head in guilt.

"Moving on..." I quickly changed the subject because I knew tears were coming.

"How do I know you three are legit, hmm?" Asked the woman.

"Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit." Dean stated.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my siblings." The woman defended.

"No! No..." Sam stuttered. "We...we are actually, um... big fans."

"Hmm. You've read the books?" Asked the woman.

"Cover to cover." I nodded.

"What's the year and model of the car?" She questioned.

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean grinned.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my..." I realised what I was saying. "Uh...that's Sam and Rose's birthday..."

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean added.

"Sam and Rose's scores on their LSAT's?"

Sam turned to me.

I smirked. "Sam scored a one seventy-four, and Rose got a one seventy-three."

"What military unit did John belong to?"

"United States Marine Corps." Dean answered.

"What does Rose suffer from?"

"Dyslexia." I answered.

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?" The publisher nodded.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. No. I'm sorry, I can't."

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the "Supernatural" story in his own words." I added.

"He's very private. It's like Salinger." She stated.

"Please. Like I said - we are, um..." Un-buttoning the top buttons of my plaid shirt, I cringed in embaressment of what I was about to do, and pulled back the material revealing my anti-possession tattoo. "...big...big fans." I turned to Sam and Dean and nudged them

_If I have to do this, then so do you._

Sam showed his tattoo.

Dean rolled his eyes and reluctantly revealed his too.

The publisher smiled. "Awesome. You know what?" She turned around and began hiking up her skirt.

Oh god!

Knowing what she was going to do, Dean put his hand over my eyes.

"I got one, too." She stated.

"Whoa. You are a fan." Dean added before removing his hand.

"Okay." The publisher was scribbling something onto a pad of paper. "His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."


	9. The Song Remains the Same

I stared at my younger father as I just took it all in. All of the emotions I felt when he died came flooding back.

He looked up at me. "Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" I snapped out of it.

"Like you know me...like you look up to me..." Dad stated. "Every single thing I've told you or Sam or Dean to do, you've followed without even questioning me." He stood up from the coach and walked closer. "Who are you?" Dad asked in a strong tone.

"You wouldn't believe me in a heartbeat." I stated.

"Just...tell me..." His voice softened. "Please..."

I took a deep breath. "I'm your daughter." I stated with a small smile.

Dad's eyes widened. "What?" He shook his head. "You're crazy!"

"Maybe, but not on this occasion." I stated. "My name is Rose Winchester, and I am your daughter. You named me after your Mom who died. My brother's names are Sam and Dean. They're named after Mary's parents. Dean's the eldest and Sam's my twin. Your favourite song is Paranoid by Black Sabbath. When I had a nightmare, you would scoop me up your arms and say 'It's okay, Rosie. Daddy's here. I'm never gonna' let anything hurt you.' before kissing me on the forehead, because that's what your Mom used to do when you had a nightmare. When I was six, you taught me how to make eggies in a basket, because that's what you and the other marines ate when you were fighting in the Vietnam War."

Dad's eyes were wide in shock. He put out a hand and gently squeezed my shoulder. "You're my daughter?" He asked.

I nodded. A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. "Sorry." He must have thought I was pathetic.

Dad smiled softly before cautiously pulling me into a hug.

I smiled too.

"So what happened, how are you here?"

I pulled away. "Dean, Sam and I are from the year two thousand and ten. An angel zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you, a friendlier one."

"I see what you mean by kinda hard to believe." He smirked.

I nodded. "I know this is all really confusing, but you have to trust me."

Dad shook his head as his expression changed. "I raised my kids to be hunters? Who the hell does that to their children?"

"Well, I mean, for the records, Mary's parents did." I tried to reassure him.

"I don't care. You know, what kind of selfish bastard lets his kids anywhere near. Y-you know, you could have been killed. Any of you could of."

"I, uh...came close." I sighed.

Dad's eyes widened. "Oh my god! How could I do that to you?"

"You did it for love, and you died for love to in the end too." I stated softly as yet another tear trickled down my cheek.

"What?" His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"The yellow-eyed demon, it killed Mom, and you became a hunter to get revenge. You raised us into this life." I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. "But one day, the demon attacked again..." I paused. "Attacked me..." I took a deep breath. "We were all in a car accident, and the doctor's were getting ready to turn off my machines..." My voice began to break, tearfully. "You made a deal with the yellow-eyed demon to save my life." I stated. "But you gotta listen to me...You can stop all of this from happening, all of it."

"How?" He asked sadly.

"The demon comes into Sam and I's nursery exactly six months after we are born. November 2nd, 1983. Remember that date. And whatever you do, don't fall asleep downstairs, and don't let Mom go into that nursery. You wake up that morning, and you drive."


	10. Dark Side of the Moon

"Sam?" I looked around. Suddenly, everything around me changed. I was no longer standing in a field, instead, I found himself outside the 'Sleep E-Zzzzzzz Motel'. "What the hell?"

"Dean!" Shouted a voice.

I furrowed an eyebrow before looking around in search of whoever had shouted for me.

"Up here, dumbass!"

I smiled, knowing just who the voice belonged to. Looking up at the tree on the grass area across the parking lot, there sat Rose amongst the branches. Cracking a smile, I tried cast his mind back to when this memory had originally occured. "Summer of 98'." I said to myself.

"So..." Rose began. "Did you bring the book, or did you forget it aswell as your brain this morning?"

Reaching down into the pocket of my jacket, I pulled out a copy of 'Lord of the Flies'.

"I don't think this is gonna' work, Dean." Rose stated in a much less cocky tone. "I'm thick, can we not just accept that?"

"Hey! You're not thick, you hear me?" I stated sternly, but in a caring, brotherly way.

"Well I'm not gonna' be able to read it, I might aswell save myself the embaressment." Rose sighed.

"Come down." I spoke softly.

"You come up." Rose retorted with a giggle and a smile. "Unless you're too scared to climb a tree. I'll add that to you're fear of flying." She grinned.

"Said the girl who's scared of clowns and fire."

Although I mocked, fire was an understandable fear where Rose was concerned. After loosing Mom to the fire in her nursery, and later loosing Noel to it too, she had enough reason to be scared. Although this version of Rose doesn't know that yet. She wouldn't have a clue who Noel was.

"There's a difference." Rose folded her arms. "Now are you coming up or what?"

I nodded before beginning to climb up the tree. Using the branches to pull myself up, I was soon amongst the leaves next to Rose. "Happy?" I asked, turning to her.

"Ecstatic." She replied dryly before smirking.

Finding a shortish sentence, I handed the book to Rose, smiling softly as I did. "Just give it a go. I'm here to help you if you get stuck on any of the words. And you never know, maybe you'll find it easy."

Rose nodded before she began reading. "He...be-became..."

I nodded.

"...absorbed beyond..."

"Mere." I helped.

"...mere happy as..."

"Not happy, but close." I pointed out the word on the line of text. "It's not happy, it's happi..."

"Happiness?" Rose turned to me.

"Yeah, happiness." I smiled. "Keep going, you're doing great."

"No I'm not. This part is huge."

"You'll have read it in no time."

"...happiness as he felt himself exer-exer...exercising control over live..." She paused before correcting herself. "...living things." The smile of pride that appeared made me smile too.

"Keep going, kiddo." I encouraged.

"He talked to them, ur..." She sighed before looking up at me. "Dean..."

"It's okay, just spell it out."

"U-R-G-I-N-G?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so what does that spell?"

"Ur-urging?"

"Yeah."

"...urging them, ordering them. Driven back by the tide, his footprints be-became boys...I mean bays, in which they were tr..."

I could see Rose trying to spell out the word in her head as she paused.

"Trapped?"

I nodded once again.

"...trapped and gave him the..." Rose paused once again. "It's not illusen is it?" She deflated, clearly annoyed at herself.

"No." I began, but I was cut off as Rose angrily growled, clearly upset at herself.

"Why can't I read it?!" She shouted. "Why I am so thick?!"

"Hey..." I stated sternly.

Rose stopped and looked at me in an instant.

"I don't want to hear you say that ever again, okay?"

She nodded, looking down as she did.

"You are not thick, you're smarter than all of the people in your class, because you have to do twice as much work as they do."

"That doesn't make me smarter, Dean." Rose added.

"Yes it does." I smiled reassuringly. "You can overcome this...you can." I repeated after seeing the look of 'yeah, sure' on my little sister's face. "You will one day..." I placed and hand on her shoulder and patted it. "Now how about we finish this? You're so nearly finished. Just spell it out."

"I-L-U"

"You missed a letter there. That one's always a tricky one though cause' they look the same."

"I-L-L?"

I nodded.

"-U-S-I-O-N?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"Illusion...of mastery."

A beaming smile appeared on my face as she finished. "You did it."

"I actually did it." Rose grinned. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated over and over as she excitedly wrapped her arms around me.

Wrapping my arms around her too, I smiled. "You're welcome, Rose."


	11. Point of No Return

"Going somewhere?" I asked, walking into the kitchen with Sam.

Adam stopped, removing his hand from the door with an angered huff before turning to us. "Out for a beer."

I really wasn't in the mood for his shit tonight.

"Great. We got beer. Have a seat." Sam stated, trying to difuse the situation.

"Great. You know, you pitched this whole dewy-eyed sibling love thing, but the truth is, I'm on lockdown, aren't I?"

"Don't take it personally, we do this to all our friends." I added, sarcastically with an accompanying, equally sarcastic smile.

Sam shot me a look before turning back to Adam. "Adam, you may not believe it, but Dad was trying to protect you. Keeping you from all this."

"Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo."

"They're not great readers."

"Rose!" Sam scorned.

"What is your problem?" Adam asked, approaching.

"My problem is you!" I stated sternly, closing the gap between me and him.

"Do you realise how full of crap you are?"

She scoffed. "Oh please, do enlightenment me."

"You think it was some great turmoil to have to live with Dad all year round. You should try my childhood. It was me and my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed." He stated. "So you can say whatever you want about our Dad, but the truth is, I would have taken anything."

"It's not a competition..." Rose scoffed as she shook her head. "I'm very sorry that your normal childhood was crappy for you." She added, unsympathetically.

Adam scoffed.

"Look, Adam. If we'd known that we had a brother, we would have found you."

"I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out..."

Adam scoffed once again, cutting Sam off as he shook his head.

"Something funny?" I asked, defensively in a stern tone.

"Here on out what? We gonna' hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?"

Her temper finally getting the better of her, Rose grabbed Aadam by the collar and shoved him back against the fridge door. "We have got bigger problems than you to deal with right now!"

"Rose! Rose!" Sam pulled his sister from Adam before pushing her towards the doorway to the library in which Bobby and Cas were now looking through after hearing the commotion.

"We're really blood, huh?" He scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the sister you never wanted." Rose answered.

Cas placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder before pecking her on the lips.

Rose smiled.

Bobby looked up at them. "You should go cool off."

Rose nodded, taking Cas' hand and walking off with him.

Adam turned to look at Sam. "She's dating an angel?!"

"You got a problem with that?" Sam answered defensively.

He didn't answer.

* * *

Once through into another room, Cas turned to Rose.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"I don't know." She answered, truthfully.

"You can tell me your problems, Rose."

"It's just, Adam's re-appeared and now he's yet another problem to add to our extremely long list of weird problems we're having to deal with right now." She paused. "And then Dean..." Her voice broke slightly as Rose spoke his name. "My brother was going to kill himself this morning. He left that room last night and he just drove off." She paused once again. "What if he had done it?" Rose looked up at Cas with tearful eyes. "He wasn't even going to say goodbye...he was just gonna' leave me, Cas."

Cas didn't say a word. Instead, he quickly walked closer to Rose, closing the gap between the two of them before wrapping his arms around her in a tight, comforting embrace, offering soft reassurance by stroking her hair as he saw the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Rose spoke up.

"I need to see him."

"No." Cas shook his head. "He's only going to hurt you more and I won't allow him to do so."

"Cas, he's my brother...I have to." She reached out a hand to him. "Please."

Cas sighed before taking her hand in his.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Rose."


	12. Sam, Interrupted

Sat in the office of Dr Fuller, Dean, Sam and I were sat down in leather chairs in front of his desk. I can't believe Sam talked us into this. What a stupid idea.

The doc was flicking through a medical file. "You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago."

Dean stated. "That's right."

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't have any elephant books. Look, Doctor, I-I-I think the doc was in over his head with this one." Dean pointed to me. "'Cause my sister is..." He made a crazy sign, circling his finger at the side of his head and whistling.

He was going to get a slap for that later.

Dr Fuller raised a hand. DR. "Okay, fine, thank you. That's-that's really not necessary." He then picked up a pen and notepad from the desk. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Grace?"

Here we go. I sighed. "I'm fine. I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess."

The doc nodded and began making notes. "Okay. Any idea why?"

Ready for the punchline? "Probably because I started the apocalypse." Dun, dun, dch. Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week.

Dr Fuller suddenly seemed interested. "The apocalypse?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's right." I nodded.

He looked and Dean and Sam. They smiled. "And you think you started it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from hell. So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him." I explained.

"Who is?"

"Me. A-and them." I pointed to my brothers. "And this one angel."

"Oh, you mean, like a...like an angel on your shoulder."

Huh, I wish. "No. His name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat."

The doc went back to taking notes.

"See what I mean, Doc? The kid's been beating herself up about this for months. The apocalypse wasn't his fault." Dean added.

Dr Fuller looked up at Dean with a shocked expression. "It's not?"

"No. There was this other demon, Leon. He got her addicted to demon blood, and near the end, she was practically chugging this stuff." Dean explained.

"My sister's not evil." Sam spoke up. "She was just...high...yeah? So, could you fix her up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?" He asked.

Dr Fuller put up a finger for us to wait before picking up the phone and dialling an extension code. "Irma...cancel my lunch."

As the doc hang up, Dean patted me comfortingly on the arm.

I scowled and shrugged him off.


	13. Swan Song

On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville - a blue two-door Caprice.

There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important object - in pretty much the whole universe.

She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam, Dean and Rose don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile.

After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins.

And here's where it ends.

* * *

Sitting on the hood of the Impala next to Sam, I took another swig from my bottle of beer.

Dean walked over.

"Dean? What's going on?" I asked.

Grabbing a beer from the cooler, Dean leant back against the Impala next to me.

"I'm in." He stated.

"In with?..." I furrowed an eyebrow.

"The whole "up with Satan" thing. I'm on board."

"You're gonna let me say yes?" I raised an eyebrow, suprised by his choice.

"No. That's the thing. It's not on me to let you do anything. If this is what you want, I'll back your play."

"That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say." Sam spoke up.

"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you both... it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... it's kinda who I am. You two are not kids anymore, you know, and I can't keep treating you like that. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... it's you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"If this is what you want... Is this really what you want?"

"I let him out. I got to put him back in." I stated.

"Okay. That's it, then."

* * *

The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean and Rose shoved into the vents - to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs - really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the Winchesters drive.

In between jobs, Sam, Dean and Rose would sometimes get a day - sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam and Rose used to insist on honest work, but now they hustle pool, like their brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...for hours...without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls...but they were never, in fact, homeless.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"Rosie, can you hear me?" Dean asked.

"You know...I tried to be nice...for Rosie's sake. But you...are such a pain...in my ass. " Lucifer stated before grabbing Dean by the collar and throwing him back against the windscreen of the Impala causing it to shatter.

The sound of a bullet rang out as Bobby fired a shot at Lucifer's back.

Turning to look at him with a menacing expression, Lucifer twisted his hand before a snap could be heard and Bobby fell to the ground limp.

"Noooooo!" Dean screamed.

"Yes!" Lucifer grinned as he grabbed Dean's legs, pulling him off the hood of the Impala before landing a punch across his face causing blood to splatter from his now bleeding mouth.

Dean fell back against the Impala. "Rosie? Are you in there?"

"Oh, she's in here, all right." Lucifer punched Dean once again. "And she's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch caused Dean to fall to the ground. "Every single one." Lucifer pulled Dean to his feet. "We're gonna take our time."

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

"Dean!" I screamed, banging my fists against the invisible barrier that was trapping me inside my own body. "Dean!" Tears were cascading down my cheeks as I saw my brother so beat up. I couldn't believe it. Sam was dead, Bobby was dead, Cas was dead. And I had killed them all. Watched them all die at my own hands. And now Dean was to have the same fate.

Lucifer struck Dean again, and again, and again, and again. He must have punched him at least ten times.

"Dean!" I screamed, banging harder and harder, scratching away at the barrier in the hope of weakening it so I could take control once again.

Dean put out a hand onto my jacket and gripped it as tightly as he could.

I stopped screaming and scratching as I looked at my brother.

"Rose, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Dean spoke softly and comfortingly.

My tears became heavier as I broke down into uncontrollable sobs. "Dean, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I sniffled. "I can't stop him...I can't..."

Lucifer punched him twice more.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Dean's tone was strong even in though he was obviously in so much pain.

I could feel Lucifer drawing his fist back ready to strike Dean once last time. Once more to finish him off and then it would be lights out.

My eyes widened as realisation kicked in. "Noooooooooo!" I screamed, louder than I ever had before.

Then I saw it. The little plastic toy soldier that Sam had shoved into the ash tray in the door when we were kids.

Closing my eyes, I remembered all of the memories that my brothers and I had shared together. All of the memories that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. The memories that make life worth living. Memories filled with love and happiness.

Suddenly, I gasped. Opening my eyes, I found myself in control.

My fist unclenched, and Dean dropped to the ground, falling back against the Impala.

Immediately looking down at my bloodied brother, I took in the damage that I had done and had to hold back tears as I did.

Dean looked up at me, his expression almost unreadable.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." I stated reassuringly before taking the Horseman's rings out of my pocket and throwing them across the field. "Bvtmon tabges babalon."

The ground began to cave in around the rings before it widened and air began to suck everything around it into the hole.

I turned to my brother before breathing deeply, knowing what I had to do.

"Rose!" I heard someone shout.

Turning, it was Michael.

"It's not gonna end this way! Step back!"

"You're gonna have to make me!" I shouted in response.

"I have to fight my brother, Rose! Here and now! It's my destiny!" He stated.

I looked back at my brother one last time, before closing my eyes, and letting myself fall backwards, spreading my arms out at my sides.

I felt someone grab my jacket. Opening my eyes, I grabbed hold of Michael's arm and pulled him with me.

The feeling of falling wasn't as daunting as I thought it would be. After all, falling wasn't what I was afraid of. It was what I knew I was falling into that scared me. It was all over in a matter of seconds, then everything went black.

* * *

Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass. This is the last Dean, Sam and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean and Sam. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Rose back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he and Sam made a promise.

So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test...for Sam, Dean and Rose. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well...isn't that kinda the whole point?

**THE END**


	14. Caged Heat

"Wait." Cas stopped.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Dogs could be heard barking in the distance.

"Damn it. Here come the guards." Meg stated.

"Hellhounds. Go!" Dean shouted.

We ran towards the nearest set of doors and wedged them shut using a piece of wood before drawing a salt line. The two demons that were accompanying Meg were stuck on the other side of the doors. The sound of them getting torn to shreds could then be heard.

"I knew this was a trap." Dean stated.

"What do you want, a cupcake?" Meg mocked.

"Alright, that should keep them out." Sam spoke up.

"Not for long. How many of them are there?" I asked.

"Lots. I'll be pulling for you … from Cleveland." Meg smiled.

"What?!" Dean furruwed an eyebrow.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out." Meg tried to vacate her host body, but couldn't.

Haha.

"A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside your body." Cas explained.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch." Dean grinned.

Sam took out Ruby's knife.

"What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?" I asked.

Sam turned to Meg. "You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It's our best shot."

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I'll hold off the dogs." Meg explained.

"How you gonna do that?"

Cas walked over to Meg and handed her his angel blade.

"Is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean asked.

"Well, we're about to find out. Run." Meg stated.

We all took off down the corridor.

Stood in the stairwell, I tried to look around, but it was just too dark. I walked back into the corridor.

Cas followed.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on behind us.

I gasped and pulled Cas back so that we were backed up against the wall.

"Samuel." I heard Sam growl.

"You sold us out?" Dean asked, sternly.

I peered round the doorframe to see two demons stood holding onto my brothers.

"Rose, go." Cas stated.

"What? No." I shook my head. "You can't go in there by yourself."

"I have to." He began to walk away, but I grabbed hold of his arm.

"Cas..."

Turning back to me, he paused for a few seconds, before placing his hands on my neck and pressing his lips against mine. Cas pushed me back against the wall as we kissed. I smiled as he pulled away. "What was that?" I asked, confused by where the hell that had come from but not complaining about it.

"I learned that from the pizza man." He stated.

I smirked.

Cas nodded before walking into the room.

"Let them go, Crowley." I heard his deep voice demand.

"Nahh." Crowley replied. "Bye Cas."

A bright light erupted from the room.

I gasped and peered round the door once again. On the wall beside Samuel, was an angel banishing symbol. Sneering in anger, I wanted to storm in there and chop his friggin' head off, but that getting caught would not be any help to my brothers. I needed to find somewhere to hide.

"Where's Mini Moose?" Crowley asked.

I took this as my cue to run off.


	15. The Man Who Knew Too Much

As Castiel snapped his fingers, Raphael exploded causing the angel blade to fall to the ground with a clatter. Cas then turned to me. "So, you see, I saved you."

I nodded. "Yes you did...Thank you."

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along."

I stepped closer to him and softly rested a hand against his cheek. "You were, and we're sorry. Now let's just difuse you, okay?"

"What do you mean?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"It's not safe, Cas. We need to get those souls back to where they belong before the eclipse ends."

"Oh no, they belong with me." Cas stated.

"No, Cas, please." I practically begged. "They're scrambling your brain."

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severly."

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but I love you, and that used to mean something to you. I'd die for you, Cas. I almost did a few times. So if any of the memories we have mean anything to you..." I paused. "Please..." A tear trickled down my cheek. "I've lost Noel, and my Mom. I don't want to lose you too, Cas." I looked up into his blue eyes. "You don't need this kind of juice anymore. Get rid of it, or it's going to kill all of us."

"You're just saying that becuase I won. Becuase you're afraid. I don't love you, Rose."

My heart sank as the words left his lips.

Suddenly, Dean stabbed Cas in the back with the angel blade.

My eyes widened. "Cas! No!" I screamed.

Nothing happened.

Simply pulling the sword out, there was no blood on it. Cas dropped the blade to the floor. "The angel blade won't work because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your faith unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you."


	16. Hello, Cruel World

Returning to the room, it was empty. My eyes widened as I sprinted out into the corridor before exiting the lab. Sam, Dean and Bobby were stood looking out at the reservoir. I walked closer before noticing what they were looking at. Walking further into the water, was Cas. I gasped. "Cas!" I screamed before sprinting towards the bank of the reservoir.

"Rose!" Dean grabbed me round the waist holding me back.

"No!" I kicked and squirmed. "No, please! We gotta' help him!"

"Rose, there's nothing we can do...He's gone." Dean stated softly.

Looking out, a whirlpool appeared as Cas became fully submerged in the water. In a matter of seconds, he was gone.

Turning back to Dean, I broke into tears.

Dean pulled me into a tight embrace.

I buried myself against him as tears cascaded down my face.

Sam walked over holding something.

It was Cas' dirty trenchcoat. Simply staring at the object for a few seconds, I couldn't look at it any longer. I quickly walked off.


	17. Southern Comfort

Entering the motel room with Sam and Garth, Dean was sat on one of the beds.

"Dean? What the hell, man? We went to the hospital, and you weren't answering your phone." Sam stated.

A trail of black good dripped from Dean's ear.

My eyes widened.

Dean stood up from the bed, producing a gun before cocking it and aiming it at me. "You should have looked for me when I was in Purgatory."

"Come on, Dean. I know it's not you in there pulling the strings." Sam stated as he slowly edged closer to Dean.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted before noticing Sam advancing on him. "Don't" He looked at me with a vicious expression. "You never even wanted this life. Always blamed me for pulling you back into it."

"That's not true." I answered.

"Really? 'Cause everything you've ever done since you climbed into my ride has been to deceive me." He stated.

"What do you want me to say?" I scoffed. "That I've made mistakes? I've made mistakes, Dean."

"That's not Dean, Rose." Garth warned.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted. "Mistakes? Well, let's go through some of Rosie's greatest hits. Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Leon. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year, letting me think that you were dead while you're doing all kinds of crazy. Those aren't mistakes, Rose. Those are choices!"

"All right. You said it. We've both played a little fast and loose."

"Yeah, I might have lied, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. Come on, I want a reason. I want a reason as to why you let me rot in there and didn't even lift a finger to try and get me out. I bet it was a boy, some 'fit' lad you chatted up in a bar somewhere."

I couldn't take anymore of his bullcrap. Grabbing hold of the gun, I punched Dean causing him to smash through the window pane.

As Dean regained his balance, he landed two punches across my face before kicking me in the stomach which sent me flying backwards and crashing against the floor.

Sam grabbed Dean in an attempt to disarm him of the gun, but he was unsucessful as two punches also landed his way.

I leant against the sofa.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Garth stood between Dean and I.

"Garth! Don't!" Sam warned.

"No, he won't kill me. His beef isn't with me. You're not gonna shoot me, are you, Dean?" Garth asked.

Dean pointed the gun at Garth. "Move."

"Come on, Dean. You do not want to kill your sister. You - you've been protecting her your whole life. Don't stop now."

"She let me rot in purgatory." Dean retaliated.

"No, I did." Sam spoke up.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Rose spent the entire time you were down there trying to find a way to get you out. I was the one who didn't look for you, Dean. Not her!" He explained.

"Sam will have his reasons." Stated Garth.

"Like you had your reasons for Benny." I added.

"Who?" Garth asked.

"Benny has been more like family to me this past year than you've ever been! That's right. Cas let me down. You let me down. The only person that hasn't let me down is Benny." Dean stated.

"I know you're angry. But, man, you got to fight this thing. Do not do this! Just let it go. Come on, Dean."

"Goodbye, Rose." Dean tried to push past Garth but Sam rushed over and punched him causing the penny to fall from his hand to the floor with a clatter.

Garth picked it up.

"Garth, don't!" Sam and I shouted in unison.

"It's cool. It's all good. I'm cool."

Dean touched the black goo on his ear.

I sighed.

* * *

I closed the trunk of the Impala before opening the door and climbing into the backseat.

Sam and Dean got into the front. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"For the record, I did not spend the time chatting up 'fit' lads in bars." I added to the pot.

"Look, man, I don't even remember what I said, but, uh -" Dean began before I cut him off.

"But what? But you didn't mean it? Oh, please. You and I both know you didn't need that penny to say those things."

"Come on, Rose."

"Own up to your crap, Dean. The only reason I didn't tell you from the jump was because I felt guilty that I couldn't find a way to get you outta' there. But you? You had secrets. You had Benny. And you got on your high and mighty, and you've been kicking me ever since you got back. But that's over. So move on, or I will."

"Okay. I hear you." Dean answered.

"Good." I knew it had to be said. "You know what? Hear this, too. I just might be that hunter that runs into Benny one day and ices him."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You keep saying that."


	18. A Little Slice of Kevin

Hearing the sound of hurried footsteps, I quickly woke up and sat upright in bed. "Dean? What's going on? Are you all right?" Throwing back the covers, I swung my legs round the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I just saw something." Dean stated.

Reaching across to Sam's bed and shaking his shoulder, Sam quickly woke up.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Dean stated, obviously trying to avoid speaking the answer to my question.

"What did you see, Dean?" I asked once again, standing up from the bed and walking over to him.

He sighed. "Cas."

I gasped as my eyes widened. "But...Cas..." I tried to wrap my head around it. "Cas is...You said he was in purgatory. You said he didn't make it out."

"He didn't." Dean stated.

"Then how is he here?" I shouted, although I didn't originally plan to.

"I don't know, Rose." Dean answered softly, knowing that I didn't mean anything by it.

I looked down before catching Dean's gaze again. "That's impossible."

"Is this the first time you've seen him?" Sam asked, now out of bed too.

Dean didn't answer.

Tears were beginning to build up in my eyes. "Dean?"

"No." He eventually answered.

My eyes widened. "And you didn't tell us?" I asked at a volume close to a shout.

"No, because I knew you would react like this." Dean stated.

"How do you want to react to finding out that my boy..." I stopped myself quickly. "That my friend was out of purgatory?"

He sighed. "Rose...I tried so damn hard to get us both the hell out of there." Dean explained.

"I know you did." I nodded.

"You know, I could have pulled him out. I just don't understand why he didn't try harder."

"Dean." Sam walked over to him. "You did everything you could."

"Yeah, but why do I feel like crap?"

"Survivor's guilt?" Sam suggested.

"Hmm."

"If you let it, this is gonna keep messing with you. You got to walk past it." Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder.

I walked off into the bathroom before I knew that my tears were going to start falling. Turning on the tap, I began splashing water on my face. Straightening up, my eyes widened as I saw a figure reflected in the mirror. Turning in an instant, I gasped at who was standing in front of me. "Cas?"

"Hello, Rose." He smiled.

"Cas...Oh god!" I smiled before throwing my arms around him.

Dean and Sam ran to the bathroom door, their eyes widening too as the caught sight of the dirty angel and hugging.

Pulling away, I looked him over. Apart from the beginnings of a beard and his filthy trenhcoat, Cas didn't look overly different from the last time I saw him. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"Yeah, I've been trying to reach out, but for whatever reason, I wasn't at full power. So I couldn't connect with you." Cas explained.

Dean was awfully quiet.

"That must have been why you kept seeing him. I mean, you think?" Sam stated.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, I got to be honest. I-I-I'm thinking, how the hell did you make it out? I mean, I – I was there. I-I-I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through it, and it almost finished me. So, uh... so how exactly are you here with us right now?" Dean asked.

"Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that's the strange part. I... have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from Leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois. And... that was it. Cas explained.

"And that – that was it?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yes." There was a long pause before Cas eventually spoke up. "I'm dirty."

"Yeah, well, Purgatory will do that to you." Dean stated in a dry tone.

I just looked at him. "Feel free." I motioned to the bathroom before walking out of it and closing the door.


	19. Trial & Error

Walking into our room at the ranch with Sam, Dean was was packing his bag.

"Hey, we, uh, we have any graveyard dirt?" He asked.

"We should. Why?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yarrow?"

"Yeah." Then I caught onto what he was planning to do. "No. Dean, no. We're not summoning a crossroads demon."

"Plan "A" bombed, so welcome to plan "B" - we get some red-eyed bitch in a trap, then we hold a knife on her until she calls us in a pooch - special delivery." Dean stated.

"Yeah, except when Crowley finds out we're dialing up hell, he won't send one Hellhound - he'll send a hundred. That's not a plan, Dean - that's suicide." I added knowing instantly that his plan was destined to be a monumentally bad one where at least one of us ended up injured one way or another.

"Well, you got a better idea?" Dean asked looking between me and Sam.

"Yeah, we stay here. Rose and I just talked to Alice in the barn. Carl didn't sell his soul for oil - he sold it for Alice." Sam explained.

"His wife?"

Sam nodded. "He loved her, she barely noticed him, so he made a deal. And now that time's up, it's like she barely even knew the guy."

"You think our demon signed up more than one schmuck while he was in town?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." The thunder rumbled outside. "Look, Dean, this family's rich because someone booked a one-way ticket downstairs. And as of tomorrow, they're all gonna be right here." I stated.

"And you want to scope 'em out?" Dean rose an eyebrow.

"I want to kill a Hellhound and not die. How 'bout you?" I answered.

"Two days - then we do it my way."

* * *

As Dean was spreading goofer dust, Sam and I walked over to him.

"So...what's our play?" I asked.

"Well, you two camp here, figure out who whored their soul. I'm gonna go scout the grounds - see if I can't gank Huckleberry Hound before he makes his next move." Dean explained.

I furrowed an eyebrow before glancing at Sam then back to Dean. "Wait, you're not going alone, Dean. We're gonna come with you."

Sam nodded.

"Wrong."

"Dean, this is not the time to go all heroic." Sam added.

I nodded. "Going from our previous experiences with Hellhounds, we need to stick together on this one, especially if we want to stand a chance of ganking one."

"And anyway, they're on lockdown, and you need backup." Sam stated.

"No, I don't." Dean shook his head.

"Yes, you do." Sam and I spoke in unison.

"No, I need you two to be safe, okay? That's what I need." Dean stated.

"What?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "When are Rose and I- When are we ever safe?"

"This is different."

"How?" I asked.

"Because of the three trials crap - God's little obstacle course. We've been down roads like this before, man - with Yellow-Eyes, Lucifer, dick friggin' Roman. We both know where this ends - one of us dies... Or worse."

"So, what - you just up and decided it's gonna be you?" Sam asked.

"I'm a grunt, Sam. You and Rose aren't. You two have always been the brains of this operation." Dean stated.

"Dean -" I began.

"And you told me yourself that you see a way out. You see a light at the end of this ugly-ass tunnel. I don't. But I tell you what I do know - it's that I'm gonna die with a gun in my hand. 'Cause that's what I have waiting for me - that's all I have waiting for me. I want you two to get out. I want you both to have a life. You could do something with your lives, whatever. You could get married, start families, have kids and - and - and grandkids, living till you're old and fat and stubborn - that is my perfect ending, and it's the only one that I'm gonna get. So I'm gonna do these trials. I'm gonna do them alone - end of story. You're both staying here. I'm going out there. If landshark comes knocking, you call me. If either of you try to follow me, I'm gonna put bullets in your damn legs." Dean walked off.

Neither Sam or I said a word.

The door squeaked shut.

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Entering the barn, I immediately noticed Dean lying on the ground and the Hellhound growling in front of him. My eyes widened as I cocked my gun and pulled the trigger.

As the bullet struck the Hellhound, it whined and groaned.

I pulled the trigger again.

Looking around, I noticed the demon knife lying in the dirt. Rolling to it, I grabbed the knife before turning just in time to see the Hellhound running towards me. Taking hold of the Hellhounds neck with my other hand, I tried to stop it from ripping me to shreds. It growled and barked as it's razor sharp teeth snapped above me. Lifting up the knife, I stabbed it into the Hellhound causing it to moan once again. It's blood began to drip onto me.

"Rose, no!" Sam screamed as he too entered the barn.

Wincing at the horrific smell, I tightened my grip on the blade's handle before ripping down the Hellhound's stomach causing it's blood to ooze out and drench me. "Gahh." I moaned before throwing the Hellhound's dead body off me and dropping the knife. I turned over on the ground to see Dean lying a short distance across the barn. He didn't need to say anything, his expression said it all. It was almost like he was dissapointed in me. The look on his face lasted for a few seconds before he dropped down the ground fully groaning in pain and clutching his side. Sighing, I rolled back onto my back.

* * *

After Dean had been bandaged up, Ellie looked at him with a worried expression. "You need to go to a hospital."

"Oh, I've had worse." Dean answered.

Ellie then looked towards Sam and I.

We both nodded. "Yeah, he's had worse."

"So, what now?" She asked.

"Now we make a hex bag, and you start running. If Crowley can't find you, then he won't be able to sic another mutt on you."

"So I'm not going to hell?"

"Not on my watch. Will you give us a minute?"

"Sure." She nodded before leaving the room.

"Thanks."

As soon as the door could be heard shutting, Dean snapped his fingers towards me reffering to the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Dean, even if she can dodge Crowley, as soon as Ellie dies, her soul is earmarked for hell." I stated.

"Not if we shut it down first." Grabbing my bloody plaid shirt from my hand, he walked over to the side table and placed it down.

"The spell's not gonna work for you, Dean." There was no hint of emotion in my voice, because this, I was sure about. I knew it was only going to work for me.

Dean snapped his fingers again.

Sighing, I pulled out the piece of paper with the spell written on it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr." He read before looking around.

My suspicions were right. Nothing happened.

"Doesn't matter. We'll track down another Hellhound, and I'll kill it." Dean stated.

"No." I shook my head.

"Rose, I didn't pass the test." He walked over to me.

"But I did... And I'm doing the rest of them."

"Rose..." Sam spoke up softly.

"My ass you are!" Dean replied in a much less calm tone.

"Closing the gates. It's a suicide mission for you." I stated.

"Rose..."

"I want to slam hell shut, too, okay? But I want to survive it. I want to live, and so should you. You have friends up here, family. I mean, hell, you even got your own room now. You were right, okay? I see light at the end of this tunnel. And I'm sorry you don't - I am. But it's there. And if you come with me, I can take you to it." I explained.

"Rose, be smart."

"I am smart, and so are you. You're not a grunt, Dean. You're a genius - when it comes to lore, to - you're the best damn hunter I have ever seen - better than me, better than dad. I believe in you, Dean. So, please - please believe in me, too."

Dean slapped the piece of paper into my hand.

I sighed before taking a deep breath. "Kah-nuh-ahm-dahr." One second, everything was fine. The next, my eyes began to flicker as the intense pain set in. Twisting around, I put my hand to my head as the piercing pain in my skull burned like crazy. Falling to my knees, I grunted in pain.

"Rose?" Sam's eyes widened as he walked closer.

"Rosie?" Dean was equally as petrified.

"Uhh!" I moaned.

"Rose!"

I dropped the paper as the veins in my arm and hand began to glow in a white and gold light. I grimaced in pain, gritting my teeth to try and fight through it.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Still gasping, the bright light began to fade from my arm and hand. I clenched my fist before grabbing the piece of paper.

Sam held out his hand and I took it as he helped me to my feet.

"I'm good. I'm okay. I can do this." I exhaled sharply.


	20. Remember the Titans

**-Dean's POV-**

Walking into my room, I closed the door behind me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Cas, you got your ears on?" I asked. "Listen, you know I am not one for praying, 'cause in my book it's... it's the same as begging." I looked up, not really sure what I was expecting to see. "But this is about Rose, so I need you to hear me. We are going into this deal blind... and I don't know what's ahead or what it's gonna bring for Rose. Now, she's covering pretty good, but I know that she is hurting, and this one was supposed to be on me. She misses you. The two of you used to be...I don't even know what you both were, but you'd be lying if you said that you didn't love her." I paused. "Cas, for all that we've been through, I'm asking you..." I paused once again, and sighed. "...you keep a lookout for my little sister, okay?" I looked around beseechingly, before shaking my head. "Where the hell are you, man?"


	21. Taxi Driver

**-Third Person POV-**

Walking back to his yellow cab, Ajay was carrying a pizza box as he opened the door and got in.

"Hello, Ajay." Spoke Crowley from the back seat. "It's been a while since we chatted - too long."

"Pizza? Extra anchovies." He looked in the rearview mirror before holding up a slice of pizza.

"Anything you want to get off your chest? An update?"

"Um... No. No, not really." Ajay answered nervously.

"As you may recall, patience isn't one of my virtues. Well, I don't have any virtues, but if I did, I'm certain that patience wouldn't be one. So, sure there's nothing weighing on you? Nothing, say, about making a deal with the Winchesters?" Crowley asked.

"Sir, I know better than to attempt that."

"My operative saw you leaving with Rose Winchester." Crowley stated.

"Oh! Oh, Rose Winchester. Oh, yes, that's, uh... A possibility."

"You're trying my non-patience." Said Crowley dryly.

"Sir, I was just doing what I do. As you are more than aware, I do occasionally - moonlight as a freelancer."

"You do not freelance with them. What did Rose want?" He asked.

"Well, uh, actually, it's, uh, starting to come back. She may have wanted to get into Hell." Ajay stated slowly.

"My Hell? Why would she want to do that?" Crowley furrowed an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I swear. My job - I don't ask questions."

"And what time is Miss. Winchester due back from Hell?"

"Uh, I'm picking her up in... Well, now 17 hours." Ajay answered.

"I see. Anything else?"

"No. I swear."

"Hmm." Crowley stabbed Ajay through the seat of the taxi causing the blade to stab through his chest. Ajay flopped forward against the dashboard dead. "That's one fare you won't be collecting."

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Walking towards the cell at the end of the corridor, my eyes widened as I noticed who was standing inside it. His back was turned as he faced the wall. "Bobby?"

Turning around, I was able to see his haggard expression. Before I was able to say anything else, a punch landed across my face causing me to stagger backwards.

"Get the hell out of here, you black-eyed bitch." Bobby shouted.

"What? Bobby, it's Rose." I stated, putting a hand against my cheek.

"Yeah, and I'm Elvis. Move your ass!"

"Bobby-"

"Get!" He shouted once again.

"It's me!" I shouted in response before looking round in the hope that no one had heard our shouting match. "Okay, damn it. If it's not Rose...Then how do I know all about you and Tori Spelling?"

"What?" Bobby furrowed an eyebrow.

"You're a fan. Yeah. Or - or, uh... Okay. What about your free pedicure at the Mall of America? You made Dean and Sam swear to never tell another living soul how it changed your life." I stated.

"Rose?" His eyes widened as he realised it was really me talking.

I nodded before I was bundled into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him, taking in his presence.

Pulling away, he smiled. "I'm sorry, Rose, but you're the 200th Rose I've seen today. That's how they screw with me. Just endless Sam's and Dean's and Rose's all wearing the same black eyes. Wait a minute. What the hell are you doing here? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"No, no, no, Bobby, I'm good. I... I'm here to get you. You don't belong here, Bobby." I handed him the demon-killing knife. "And we're getting you out."

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"And yet you haven't warded this place against us. I know. You're hoping Castiel will return to you. I admire your loyalty. I only wish he felt the same way. I know you don't want to believe it, boys, but we're on the same side - shutting the Gates of Hell, bringing Castiel in from the cold. Take a moment. Think about what I've said. Oh. I know you've been doing business with Ajay. He did mention, didn't he, that his way into Hell is through Purgatory? I knew you'd want to know. You see, we can be of help to each other." Naomi poofed away.

* * *

"If you want nothing to do with this, I completely understand." Dean was stood in front of the Impala parked up in an alleyway.

"Wow. When Dean Winchester asks for a favor, he's not screwing around." Benny smirked.

"Benny, sending you back there is the last thing I ever wanted to do." He stated.

"I know. I know." Benny nodded.

"But my little sister is stuck down there." Dean explained.

"This would be the little sister who wants to kill me along with your little brother, right?" Benny smirked.

"You got access to the place."

"By "access," you mean "getting beheaded"?"

"Yeah, you're right - it's too much. It's not like I've exactly been there for you lately." Dean's voice shook in fear of what Rose could be experiencing down there. He knew better than anyone just what Purgatory was like. It was no place for the weak, especially not someone who's already not at the best of their game. The first trial had wrecked Rose, which is why he needed to get her out of there.

"What? Oh, come on, Dean. You know I love a challenge."

"You're serious?"

"Hey, she's your sister. I say let's do this." Benny smiled.

"I owe you." Dean nodded.

"Oh, you don't owe me nothing. Truth is, uh... I could use a break from all this."

"It really been that tough?"

"I'm not a good fit, Dean. Not with vampires and, for sure, not with the humans. I don't belong. And after a while... that starts to wear on you. Right? Cry me a river. Like you need to listen to this."

"Well, when you get back up here, we're gonna fix all that, okay?" Dean stated.

"When I get back?" Benny furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you find the portal, and your ride out of Purgatory with Rose just like you did with me, okay? As soon as I send you back, Sam and I are gonna' shag ass up to Maine, and I'm gonna be waiting there for you when you get topside." Dean explained.

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan, chief. Let's get on with it."

"You sure about this?"

"Not my first rodeo, man."

Reaching into the Impala, Dean pulled out a machete before extended his right hand to Benny to shake. Clasping hands, they pulled each other into a hug.

"Thank you." Dean smiled before pulling away.

Well, come on. You a wimp?"

Dean swung the machete beheading Benny.

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Finding myself falling, I landed in a heap on hard ground as I was blinded by the strong blue glow of the portal behind me. "Gah." I moaned before putting a hand over my eyes to try and deflect some of the light.

When the portal closed, I was shrouded in darkness.

Looking around, I was clearly in a forest. Picking myself up and dusting myself off, I began to walk, hoping that I was come across anything that could help me find out where I was.

Reaching a small incline, I clambered up it and over the top where I saw two figures stood in the distance.

Two very recognisable figures.

Upon noticing me, they both immediately quickened their pace.

As we reached each other, I was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Dean.

I smiled and hugged him back, so thankful to be outta' there.

When he pulled away, Sam did the same.

"You scared us there for a minute, Rose." He stated as he tightened his hold.

"You're not gonna' get rid of me that easily." I smiled.


	22. Pac-Man Fever

"Uhh..." I moaned while pushing back my hair and wiping the sleep from my eyes. Walking through into the main area of the bunker, I noticed Sam and Dean sat at the table. My head was killing! The headache I'd had for the past 2 days was still present and as painful as ever.

Dean went to speak, but upon noticing me, stopped and took in my appearance which I knew wouldn't be very pleasing to the eyes. I couldn't be bothered to make an effort, not the way I'm feeling nowadays. My blonde hair was thick as I couldn't remember the last time I had cut it. It was also unbrushed as I had literally just gotten out of bed and walked in. Only dressed in a pair of pyjama shorts and a baggy grey long sleeved top, I turned to my brothers as I stumbled over.

"Man, I'm telling you. Give me five minutes with a pair of scissors."

"Uhh, bite me." I retorted. "Uh, what time did I lay down?"

"About noon, yesterday." Sam answered.

Dean took a bottle of beer from a case he had on the table and threw it in my direction. Sadly, I didn't notice this in enough time to react so the bottle went flying past me and smashed as it hit the floor.

I turned to Dean. "Sorry. I, uh..."

"That's why we don't have nice things, Rose." Dean stated.

On my way over to the chair, I stumbled once again and Dean being Dean, picked up on this immediately. "You okay?"

Sam looked up from the book he was reading and looked at me too. "You don't look so good."

"Thanks." I answered dryly. "And yeah, I'm, I'm fine, I just-" As a shooting pain pierced through my skull, I leant down against the table and rubbed my temple. "Uh, you know what, I'm gonna get dressed. We should go find Kevin." As I went to stand vertical, I stumbled once again, tripping.

Dean stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey hey, hey hey hey, easy, easy, sleeping beauty. Look, man, I've hacked into every security camera around Garth's houseboat, Kevin's hometown, where Mrs Tran lived..."

"And?" I asked.

"Well, nothing so far." Answered Dean.

"We have to find him."

"You need to get your strength back first." Sam stated softly.

"I'm fine." I looked between the two of them.

"I know. I know, but Garth is out looking for him, we got a hunter APB out on Kevin, we will do what we can from here while you get better." Dean explained in his usual mother hen tone.

"I'm fine. I can still go out there, I can still hunt." I stated.

* * *

In the basement of the bunker, Dean and Sam had took me to the shooting range. As Dean loaded his gun, I scoffed. "This is stupid."

Firing two shots, Dean hit the target in the chest both times. He then turned to me. "Alright. You hit that target, we'll talk about getting you back out there."

"No problem." Taking the gun from him, I held it out in front of me and tried to hold it steady as my arm wavered. Using my other hand in an attempt to steady the gun, I fired two shots which both missed the target and instead struck the concrete walls behind it. Glancing at Sam and Dean, I felt stupid. I placed the gun down on the wall in front of us, not making eye contact with either of my brothers.

"Look, man, this second trial hit you a lot harder than that first one. I don't know whether it was just more intense or what." Dean stated.

"Felt the same. Till the next day." I added.

"So, we're gonna sit tight. Keep an eye out until you get better."

Turning away from the target I had just missed, I walked off out of the range.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

As Rose left the room, Dean and Sam turned to each other with equally worried expressions.

"She's getting worse." Sam stated with an accomponied sigh. "These trials are killing her. You can tell she's trying hide it from us, but since the first trial, she's just gotten worse and worse."

Dean nodded.

"You do know she's not going to sit tight, right?" Sam smirked.

Dean smirked before nodding once again. "She's got the Winchester stubborness, of course she's not going to sit tight." He walked off.


	23. The Great Escapist

Sat at the table in the library, I was reading through some of the sheets from the Men of Letters files. Sam was sat over from me doing the same as me. With a blanket draped around my shoulders, I sighed. Dean was just trying to help by doing what he does best, mother henning. It was something he had done over me and Sam for as long as I could remember. Speaking of Dean, he walked into the room carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

"Alright, here we go. John Winchester's famous cure-all kitchen sink stew. There you go. Enough cayenne pepper in there to burn your lips off, just like Dad used to make." He announced before setting the tray down onto the table on top of everything I was reading.

I pushed the tray aside.

"You wanna do the whole airplane thing with the spoon?"

I looked at him.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"I- I don't..." I eventually spoke up.

"Days, Rose. It's been three days."

Sam looked over at me and smiled softly, but it was clear that he too was worried.

Dean pulled out a thermometer.

I scoffed. "When'd you get that?"

"When you started throwing off heat waves. Here." Dean leant forward.

"Enough, Dean. Please." I threw the blanket onto the seat beside me and stood up, stumbling as I did.

"The bloody handkerchiefs, the fever, the shaky legs... this is not good." He articulated.

"Well, I'm not good. And I'm not going to be good until we can start moving again. Until I can start the third trial." I stated.

"Trial? I wouldn't let you start a mope head. We're on the rails with this thing, okay, and the only way out of it is through it, believe me, I know. And you know how bad I wanna slam the door on all those sons of bitches. But you gotta let me take care of you, man. You gotta let me help you get your strength back."

"Dean, this isn't a cold. Or a fever, or whatever it is you're supposed to feed. This is part of it all. Those first two trials... they're not just things I did. They're doing something to me. They're changing me, Dean."

* * *

Sam, Dean and I were sat around the table reading through Kevin's notes. "Hmm." He looked at another page.

"Hmm?" Dean turned to him.

"This symbol? I know it." He stated. "I mean, it was a long time ago though..."

"Let's see." I asked.

Sam turned the page round so that I could see the symbol on it. "Now, Kevin has it down as, as sort of like a signature, for the Scribe of God. It appears every time Metatron makes one of his, uh, like, editor's notes."

"I've seen that before too." I stopped and thought for a second before it eventually clicked. "That's from my humanities class at Stanford."

Dean looked at me. "They taught Word of God at Stanford?"

I shook my head. "No, uh, it was an overview of Native American art - I think it's a petroglyph."

"A petro-what-now?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

I walked over to the book shelves and took out one of the large ledgers before slamming it down on the table and flicking through the pages until I found what I was looking for. "This one belonged to a tiny tribe in Colorado, more of a- a clan, really. It says here they held on to their scrap of mountains when all the other tribes fell to the white men. So this glyph was a territorial marker - closest translation: 'messenger of God'." I scoffed with a smile and looked up at Sam and Dean. "Messenger of God."

Sam had got it, but Dean still looked utterly baffled.

"Messenger of God! Dean, we have to go there!" I stated.

"On that hunch? You can barely function." Dean stated.

"I'm only gonna get worse. I mean, until we get back to the real job, until we find the third trial - we're out of prophets! We're not gonna figure out what Kevin couldn't! I'd say we go to this messenger of God who wrote it in the first place!"

Sam nodded.

"And you think this Metatron is hiding out in the mountains with a bunch of Indians?" Dean asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Yeah, I do." I paused. "You're not- you're not really supposed to say Indians, it's... We should go." I walked off.

"You're delirious."

* * *

Lying on one of the beds in the motel room, I took a drink from my glass before returning it to the night stand.

Dean and Sam entered the room.

"Regular tourist mecca we got here. We're the only guests in this whole place. Last entry in the registry was in '06." Dean stated.

"Hey, you remember when uh... when Dad took us to the bottom of the Grand Canyon, on that pack-mule ride?" I asked.

Sam and Dean both furrowed an eyebrow.

"The what?" Sam asked.

"And Dean's, uh... your mule kept farting, just- l-letting go, like, gale force?" I smirked.

"Dude, you were like, four years old. I barely remember that." Dean stated.

"You rode a farty donkey." I laughed, putting an arm over my eyes to block out the sunlight.

"Okay. Uh, Dean and I are gonna go check out the Two Rivers Tribal Museum and Trading Post." Sam stated.

"Yeah. Yeah!" I sat up on the bed. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna, uh. I'm gonna follow the hotel manager, D-Dr. Scowley-scowl. He's like a villain from Scooby-Doo."

"No, hey, Cartoon Network..." Dean walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I can do that too." I nodded before throwing myself backwards onto the bed.

* * *

My head was pounding as the light in the room irritated my eyes. I tossed and turned on the bed to try and block it out. but it was no use. Breathing heavily, my whole body felt as if it was on fire. Rolling out of bed, I stumbled to my feet and across the room towards the door. Exiting out into the corridor, I used the wall for support as I made my way down it. Suddenly, I heard the sound of lift beeping and quickly hid behind in one of the doorwar of one of the rooms. Discretely peering round the wall, the doors of the lift opened and the manager of the rolled out a trolley with three large cardboard boxes on it. The manager then lifted off the boxes and placed them at the door of one of the rooms down the corridor before walking off. Making my way over to the boxes, I knelt down and quickly fumbled open one of them to find the contents to be...books. Lots of books.

Stumbling back to the room, I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Dean's number. Before the call connected though, I breathed heavily as the world began to spin around me and everything went black.

* * *

I was floating. Floating in the darkness unaware of my surroundings. Then suddenly, I was cold. Fuck!

I gasped and bolted upright finding myself in the bath of the motel room filled with cold water and ice cubes.

"Rose?" I heard Dean's voice and felt his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Get off!" I pushed him away and scrambled out of the tub in which I had been previously submerged in.

"Take it easy, Rose." I heard Sam speak in a soft tone.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, take it..." Dean reassured before wrapping a towel around my shivering form.

"He's here. Metatron is here, I know it, I can hear him." I stated in a tone that was close to a shout.

"What're you talking about?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"All I know is that I'm connected to it somehow."

"What, like you got a link to him, like a prophet?" Dean asked.

"I don't know! I just know he's here. Metatron is here." I pulled the towel tighter around myself.

"Okay, "here" where?" Sam asked.

"I can show you. I can show you. The manager. He was delivering books to him."

"Books?"

"Books. Hardcovers, paperbacks, novels - books." I explained.

"Stories." Dean nodded.

"Exactly."

* * *

Exiting the motel room dry and in a change of clothes, Dean and Sam were still fussing over me.

"We should be taking you to the ER." Dean stated.

"They can't do anything for me." I answered truthfully. Something tells me that the hospital wouldn't have a cure for someone who's undertaking the three God trials to try and close the gates of hell. You know, I've been remembering things, little things, so clearly-"

"What, donkey rides?" Sam smirked.

I turned to Dean. "You used to read to me and Sam, um, when we were little, I- I mean, really little, from that- from that old, uh... Classics Illustrated comic book. You remember that?"

"No." Dean and Sam both shook thier heads.

"Knights of the Round Table. Had all of King Arthur's knights, and they were all on the quest for the Holy Grail. And I remember looking at this picture of Sir Galahad, and, and, and he was kneeling, and- and light streaming over his face, and- I remember..." I paused. "thinking, uh..." I looked down. "I could never go on a quest like that. Because I'm not clean." My gaze caught Dean's. "I mean, I w- I was just a little kid. You think... maybe I knew? I mean, deep down, that- I had..." I paused once again. "demon blood in me, and about the evil of it, and that I'm-" I sighed. "wasn't pure?"

"Rose, it's not your fault." Dean stated softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Because these trials... they're purifying me." I walked off down the corridor until I came to the room that the manager had left the boxes of books outside of earlier. "They were here, the- the- the books, the boxes! They- they're gone."

Dean gently pushed the door open.


	24. Sacrifice

"Look at him. Look at him!" I pointed to Crowley. "Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!"

"Think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. Me and Sammy can't do it without you." Dean stated.

"You can barely do it with me." I stated. "I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?"

"Come on, man. That's not what I meant."

"No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there?" I sighed. "What my greatest sin was?" I paused. "It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again." My weak tone began to break.

"Rose-" Dean began.

"What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another - another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brothers just –"

"Hold on, hold on!" Dean interupted. "You seriously think that? Because none of it - none of it - is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Rosie...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

I sniffled. "How do I stop?" I asked weakly.

"Just let it go." Dean walked closer to me with a reassuring smile.

"I can't." I shook my head. "It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like."

Taking a piece of cloth out of his pocket, Dean wrapped it around the cut on my hand. "Hey, listen to me, we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do. Come on." He smiled before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug. "Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, sis."

Resting my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him, I noticed the orange glow of my arm began to fade. I quickly backed away from him. "Hey, Dean."

"See?"

Suddenly, my arm began to sting and breathing became much harder. "Gahh!" I moaned as I doubled over, clutching my stomach.

"Rose?" Dean's eyes widened as he began to panic. "Rosie?" He grabbed me.

* * *

With his arms wrapped around me, Dean supported me out of the church. "Rose? I got you, little sis. You're gonna be just fine." He tried to reassure.

"Gahhh!" I moaned once again, tracing the bodywork of the Impala with my hand for added support, I felt my legs give way beneath me as I fell to the ground beside the car.

Dean was by my side in an instant. "Rose? Rose?" He dropped to his knees beside me and pulled me closer to him. "Cas?!" He screamed. "Castiel?! Where the hell are you?"

Wheezing and struggling for breath, I was seeing stars. Squinting, I looked up at the sky. No wait, they're not stars. What the fuck?

"Rosie!" Shook me, but I was focusing too hard on trying to breath to maintain eye contact with him. He looked up at the sky. "No, Cas..." He mumbled.

"What's happening?" I asked weakly, looking up at the sky to see thousands, millions even of bright orange flames falling to Earth. I gasped as something crashed into the river only across the road from us.

"Angels. They're falling."


	25. Alex Annie Alexis Ann

Walking through the library into the living area, Dean stopped in his tracks.

Sam and Rose were lying strewed across the couch, their too long legs hanging over the plush arm. Sam was against the back of the couch while Rose was in front, lying with her head resting against her twin's chest, hand lightly fisting the material of his plaid shirt. Sam's arms were wrapped protectively around his little sister, avoiding the cuts that littered her arms from the vampires bleeding her and the bruises on her stomach. Both were fast asleep.

Dean smiled and walked over to the armchair, picking up the blanket that was resting on the arm. Unfolding it, he lightly draped the soft material over his younger siblings, being careful not to wake them.

Seeing them asleep like this triggered memories of simpler times when they were younger. The days when Sam and Rose still had some trace of their innocence left.

Rose had lost a lot of blood earlier so Dean was thankful for the fact that she had managed to get some sleep. It was going to take a few days for her to recover fully, but Rose's health was a higher priority than any of the other crap they had going on right now. Dean was still pissed at her for what she had said about not saving him is she was in the same position, but his older brother protective side was never going to stop worrying about his little sis. And it was still his job to look after her, which he'd clearly done a crap job of seeing as the vamps were able to get the jump on him today and knock him out, meaning that his little sister was beaten up and bled by the blood sucking freaks.

"It's okay...you hate me...I know..." Rose's quiet, sleepy voice mumbled as she adjusted her position on the couch. "They're the second monsters that have liked the taste of my blood...guess they like demon..."

"Rosie..." Dean sighed, softly as he looked down at his fragile, obviously hurting inside little sister. And for the first time since they'd had their controversial conversation in the kitchen, Dean could see just how much of a toll the whole thing was having on her too. Rose's eyes were reddish and bloodshot with pain lines etched into her forehead, while her expression clearly showed that the pain was still affecting her. "You're not a demon...your blood...that's not your fault..."

"It was the demon's...I know..." She moaned almost silently as she moved, obviously in pain.

"You should get some more sleep, Rose." Dean stated softly before smiling gently.

Rose nodded before lying back in her original position.

Dean sighed as he began to walk out of the room. As he did however, he was sure he heard the sound of a whispered 'I'm sorry'.


End file.
